The Aftermath
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: While discussing the future of the frayed San Fransisco, Jim and Meredith have lost time to make up for. Rated for language, adult content, and sexual themes! Do not read if you are younger than sixteen! Jim/OC!


The Aftermath

_**A/N: This is based after Jim comes back but before he gives his speech and launches the five year mission.**_

Upon being released from the hospital, Jim Kirk went home and continued to heal in peace. While on the path to recovery, Jim and Meredith discussed wedding details and what they could do for San Francisco. There wasn't much anyone could do for the destroyed buildings. Sure, the buildings could be rebuilt but that would cost a lot of time and money. Not to mention the very famous landmark, Alcatraz Island, had been obliterated by Khan's starship, Vengeance, when it crash-landed right into the island. It was a right shame because that island had been around for ages.

"I don't think there's much you can do for the island, Mer," said Jim as they sat on the couch together. "I mean, part of the island has been destroyed and the visitor's area and prison itself is gone."

"I know," she replied, snuggling up against him. "It's just such a shame. When I was a kid, I went there on a school field trip. It was so cool to hear about the history behind it. Did you know it was established in 1933 as a penitentiary for the criminals? A notable inmate was Al Capone from the Dustbowl era of the 'thirties."

"I already knew that," said Jim, smiling at her. "When I moved to San Francisco, I visited the island myself. It felt weird walking the halls. It was like I was an inmate there. You could literally hear the chains on the inmates' ankles."

Then, Jim stood up and stared at Meredith seductively. "I'm going to go take a shower," he said in a sexy voice. "Wanna come and join me?" His blue eyes glowed excitedly.

"I like the sound of that," she said happily, taking Jim's hand.

As soon as the two entered Jim's bedroom, they removed their clothes and set them on Jim's bed. Then, Jim pulled a naked Meredith into the bathroom and started the shower. When the water got warm, the two stepped in and locked in a passionate embrace. As their lips crashed and melded together, Meredith began moaning loudly and Jim took advantage of that to caress the area between her legs. Her moans turned into screams as Jim's fingers hit that special spot within her.

"Oh, God, Jim!" she cried, clutching to Jim's broad shoulders tightly as her orgasm gave way. "Don't stop! Don't stop! Uhnn!" With that loud moan, she felt her mind go numb and the liquid from within decorated Jim's fingers.

"Wow, Mer," panted Jim, licking the juices off his fingers. "How long have you been holding out on me?"

"A while," she breathed, trying to slow her heartbeat. "This may sound shameful of me, Jim, but I…pleasured myself while you were in the hospital." Her face flooded with a blush of humiliation. She felt embarrassed to admit something so unladylike to him.

Jim didn't seem offended or disgusted. Although, he did look amused at her statement. Suddenly a naughty thought crossed his mind and he smirked evilly. "What a dirty girl you are, Miss Dempsey," he growled, his voice lowering to a seductive timber. "Tell me, did you fantasize of my dick in your pussy? Did I finger fuck you until you came? Are you really as ladylike as you are or is it a façade for a dirty little whore who loves her captain's dick?"

His dirty words got to her. Meredith began getting wetter and wetter at his bold words. It wasn't only because she was getting soaked by the shower water. In fact, half of the heat she felt in her body came from Jim's dirty words and not the water. A whimpering groan came from her and she nodded almost painfully.

"Tell me what you fantasized of," he demanded, rubbing her clit almost viciously.

It was hard for Meredith to articulate but she managed to. "I f-fantasized straddling you on the Captain's chair and riding you like a horse. I-I fantasized doing it in the turbo-lift. I-I f-fantasized of d-doing it in the ready room. Ah!"

She arched her back as she released on Jim's fingers once again, but she wasn't fully satisfied. How long was he going to hold out on her? When would he actually go into her? She was getting bored with his fingers, even though they did amazing things to her body. She wanted to feel his pulsing manhood bring her to release. Maybe that was why she whimpered in desperation.

"Jim, I can't take it anymore," she whimpered, clutching at him tightly. "Please…"

"Please what, baby?" he teased her, fingers still on her clit. "Tell your captain what you want."

"S-stop fucking around!" she shouted, feeling the urge to throttle him for being so smug. "Fuck me, Jim! Stop denying me my orgasm! Now, stick your dick into my pussy and fuck me until I come! If you don't, I will kill you, slowly and painfully!"

Jim looked a bit shocked at her boldness. Meredith was a lady and she rarely used vulgar language. She, like Spock, found curse words as useless placeholders in sentences. Jim felt pride that he wound Meredith up so much to make her curse. It was a weird sense of honor but Jim felt honored nonetheless.

"Yes, ma'am!" he shouted enthusiastically, snapping a half-hearted salute.

No more words needed to be said. Jim slid into her vagina and hissed at the tightness. No matter how many times he and Meredith had sex she would always be a little tight for him. It was because he was too big for her slim area, but she was adjusting to his size. Despite the size, Meredith always found the sex amazing and enjoyable. Jim knew because she always moaned, sobbed, and shouted in pleasure for him to go faster, harder, and deeper.

"Oh, God!" she wept, digging her nails into his shoulders. "Shit! Right there, Jim! There! Oh, God! Mmmm!"

Jim, of course, lived up to expectations. By this time, Meredith was surging with pleasure and her moaning was loud enough to be heard over the water. She was arching her back so much that she thought her spine would snap in two. Right now, she felt overwhelmed with unspeakable joy and her body felt soooooo good right now. Now, her skin was wet and her hair was soaked with hot water. The temperature of Jim's body made her feel heat that the water didn't give her.

"Shit, Mer!" he growled, jack-knifing into her. "You're so fucking tight! No one should be this tight! God, Meredith!" His thrusts grew frantic and quick.

The pleasure was too much for Meredith and she began sobbing. "Let me come, Jim," she begged, panting. "Please…I can't…"

"No you can't," said Jim in an almost cold voice, not slowing his thrusts, "not until I say so. Maybe if you ask me nicely, I might let you."

Meredith almost screamed at him in frustration. "You can't do this to me, Jim!" she wept, digging her nails into his skin. "I've been forced to pleasure myself when you were in the hospital! Please don't do this to me!"

Jim was alarmed when Meredith collapsed into his chest and began crying in frustration. Of all the times the two made love, she had never been so eager for an orgasm. _Granted, _thought Jim, rubbing her bare back soothingly, _I nearly died. I at least should give her something for waiting for me to wake up. _

"Okay, baby," he whispered, stroking her wet hair. "I won't deny you anything." With that, his thrusts grew deeper and harsher.

Meredith responded by rocking her hips against his thrusts and crying out in relieved bliss. The friction intensified and Meredith's back went taut like a guitar string. She loved hearing Jim's pleasured gasps and groans. It fed to the fire that burned within. This was absolute heaven. She didn't mind if she died that way. It wouldn't be a bad way to die. Sex with Jim was always intense and she loved every bit of it.

Suddenly, all the tension evaporated and Meredith came with a loud yet breathless cry of release. Jim's form went tense and he felt himself releasing all that he could. He nearly lost consciousness from this activity, which wasn't like him at all. The time in the hospital must have curbed his energy but he was anxious to bounce back into the game. With Meredith around, he knew he would bounce back soon.

"Oh, wow…" she breathed after she came down from the high.

"It seems," breathed Jim, catching his breath, "that I'm out of practice. Care to…re-educate me?"

Meredith smiled and nodded. "Oh, yes, Jim," she replied huskily, pressing up against his warm, lean body.

Jim smirked to himself as he pressed his mouth back to hers. Game set and match.

…

Later, much later, (give or take some multiple orgasms), the two migrated to the bed and Jim was lying on his back, panting, with his arm drawn over Meredith's waist as she lied on her back. They were sweaty and slick, loose-limbed and worn out. Meredith did her best to breathe normally, but so far, all she could do was pant.

Jim didn't know what time it was, nor did he give a crap. All he knew was that his penis was going to be sore tomorrow and he was fairly certain the last round of very aerobic sex left his balls dry until next week.

"Holy crap," he heard Meredith breathe, causing him to let loose a few hearty chuckles into the comforter that sparsely covers their naked bodies.

Jim rolled over onto his side look at Meredith and she made eye contact with him. She looked absolutely beautiful with sheens of sweat and blush covering her bare skin, the delightful disarray of her hair, and glazed over eyes, with a grin of absolute joy playing on her lips. God, it made Jim want to take her again but he was too tired to lift himself off his side.

"Your words to God's ears, baby," he murmured, scooting over some so she could snuggle into him.

"Or the person next door," joked Meredith, giggling a bit breathlessly.

Jim shrugged carelessly. "Their problem, not mine," were his uncaring words. "Besides, I'm sure the person next door wouldn't mind, since I know the guy."

Suddenly, a loud knock on the door woke the two up and Jim sat up, smirking to himself.

"That's him," he teased, standing up to pull a robe over himself.

Meredith giggled as she watched Jim go through the living room and to the front door. He pressed a button on the sliding door and it slid open, revealing, to Meredith's surprise, Leonard McCoy, who wore a pissed off look on his face. _Oh, shit…_she thought, sliding under the covers to hide her red face. The last thing she needed was Bones' disapproving look.

"You know," complained Len, glaring at Jim, "when I agreed to live next door to you, that didn't mean I wanted to hear your love sessions! Jim, are you even healthy enough to have sex? Was this encounter even planned? What do you have to say for yourself!?"

Jim smiled sheepishly. "Well, Bones, I think my testicles are empty," he said in embarrassment, shifting his feet. "Can you examine it, since you're a doctor and all?"

Len's face turned a dangerous shade of purple. "I'm a doctor, Jim, not a sexologist!" he exploded, looking positively livid. "The next time you and Meredith are about to engage in wild sex, can you warn me so I can go to a hotel and sleep!?"

For once, Jim looked honestly chastened. "Look, I'm sorry, Bones," he said softly. "I didn't mean to ruin your night. I haven't been with Meredith for two weeks, Bones. We couldn't just…deny each other any longer."

Len sighed, rolling his eyes. "I know, Jim," he said softly. "Just next time, please warn me. I need to sleep, Jim. I'm a doctor. Unlike the pointy-eared hobgoblin, I actually require sleep."

"Sorry, Bones," Jim apologized again. "We'll try to keep it down next time."

"You better," said Len threateningly, turning to walk away. "Hi, Meredith!" He waved to the woman in the bed.

"Hiiii…" was her muffled reply.

Jim and Bones exchanged a smile and the doctor left to leave the two lovers be. Once the door closed on Len, Jim walked back to bed and snuggled with Meredith. Her skin was so warm and soft against his that he couldn't help but pull her closer. Still worn from the cycle of love-making, Meredith rested her head on Jim's chest and drifted off to sleep.

Jim smiled softly at his dozing lover and he bestowed a kiss on her forehead. _Finally, _was his last thought before drifting off to a lovely slumber.

He didn't have to worry about waking up alone because he knew she would be there when he woke.

_**A/N: This is after Jim got better. I hope it wasn't too bad. I slacked off near the end because I've recently come down with a flu (not the stomach flu, though). It's been going around my family and it was only a matter of time before it hit me. So anyway, I may not update as much because I'll be resting and conserving my energy. Leave nice comments! **_


End file.
